


I Want More Time With You

by ChaseSpero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: A collection of prompts I've received off tumblr involving Thirteen and Yaz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: chasespero
> 
> feel free to send more prompts!

**Thasmin prompt: 13 gets her period and Ya life helps to explain things and comforts her! I’m waiting for that one :(((**

 

Yaz, Ryan and Graham were standing together in the Tardis console room, the adrenaline had all but gone now and all that was left was memories of the mission they had just completed. Rogue aliens, diving bullets and saving different species. It was dangerous but exhilarating! The Doctor had promised to take them back to Sheffield after and that’s where the Tardis was right now, just outside of Yaz’s. The three of them started talking about what they were going to do now that the mission was over and they were in Sheffield but soon stopped when the Doctor came bustling into the room holding her stomach and groaning. 

“Doc what is it?” Graham asked as Yaz was by the Doctor’s side in seconds.

“Pain, terrible pain in my stomach and I’m sweating, my back aches. I can’t be sick! I never get sick.” Just as the Time Lord said this, a jolt of pain went through her stomach and she held it once more. 

Ryan and Graham looked on with concern but Yaz thought about it for a moemnt and had a feeling she knew what was going on. 

“Doctor…I think you’re having a period.” Yaz said softly. 

“A period?” The Doctor questioned then she glanced at Yaz and her eyes widened. 

“Of course, oh I was a man before, now I’m a woman. Periods, ugh periods why?!” The Doctor whined and Yaz turned to Ryan and Graham.

“I’m taking the Doctor to mine.” 

Ryan looked dumbfounded.

“What for?” Ryan asked. 

“Women’s problems.” Yaz simply said and Ryan nodded and looked at Graham.

“We’ll be off then.” Ryan said quickly. 

“Meet back here tomorrow?” Graham said and they all agreed. 

“Ugh.” The Doctor groaned when the two men left and Yaz held her arm around the older woman. 

“Come on, I’m taking you to mine, I have some sanitary items, a hot water bottle and a nice bed.” 

“Yaz’s bed? Oh that sounds good.” The Doctor said and Yaz blushed, she hurried the Doctor out of the Tardis and right up to her front door and opened it. 

“Yasmin Khan is that you?” Najia’s voice rang out as she walked into the hallway.

“Hi mum, yeah it’s me, gotta go though I’ll be in my room.” Yaz said with a quick smile.

“Hi Yaz’s mum, nice to see you again.” The Doctor said wincing and Najia looked at the Doctor than at Yaz.

“We’ll talk later and Yaz no funny business!” Najia said and Yaz looked mortified, she grabbed hold of the Doctor’s hand and took her upstairs to her room. 

As soon as the door opened, the Doctor went straight towards the bed and lay down, she bought her legs up to her chest and Yaz quickly went to the bathroom. She hunted through some drawers and found some sanitary items, pads and tampons. She picked them up and placed them on the side and went back to her room. She sat down on her bed and rested her hand on the Doctor’s leg.

“Come with me, I’ve got some supplies in the bathroom.” 

The Doctor stood up carefully and Yaz followed her through to the bathroom, with an easy talk of what and where the items were Yaz left the Doctor to it and waited for her in her bedroom. When the Doctor re-emerged she looked a little pale and Yaz pulled back the covers and patted the bed. 

“I’ll go get some paracetamol and a nice hot chocolate.” 

“Mm amazing you are and Yaz’s bed is proper amazing.” The Doctor yawned and Yaz laughed lightly.

“I’ll be back Doctor.” Yaz left the room and smiled to herself, she went downstairs and into the kitchen where her mum was. 

“Bread Yaz, bread. I ask you to get bread and you’ve been gone for weeks! A simple message would have been nice, you’re only lucky I knew you were with the Doctor and don’t try pulling a fast one, you are seeing her aren’t you?” 

“No!” Yaz said a little too defensive. 

“Yasmin Khan don’t lie to your mother, you burst through the front door and take her straight upstairs to your bedroom, I wasn’t born yesterday.” 

“I’m serious mum, nothing is going on between me and the Doctor. She’s uh going through a particularly painful period and I’m just looking after her.” Yaz shrugged and Najia just shook her head. 

“Whatever you say love, just please promise me you’ll tell me when you’re going again?” 

Yaz promised and she went firstly to make a drink and whilst the kettle was boiling, she opened the medicine cupboard and took a box of paracetamol out. The kettle clicked and Yaz made the drinks, she was about to take them upstairs when the Doctor appeared in the kitchen. 

“You’ve been gone ages Yaz, I was starting to worry and Yaz’s bed isn’t that good without Yaz in it.” The Doctor said innocently, Naija coughed in the background and Yaz wanted to ground to swallow her up. 

“Wow okay…” Yaz muttered to herself. 

“I’ve got the drinks Doctor, I’m coming now and mum don’t even say it.” Yaz warned and Najia sat there chuckling to herself. 

Once they were back in Yaz’s room, the Doctor went back to lying on the bed and Yaz put the drinks on the side and lay down with her. Silence filled the room and Yaz turned on her side watching the Doctor. 

“How are you feeling now?” Yaz asked. 

“Better, well the pain keeps coming in short bursts. Very painful, more painful than when I was captured by the Pertios but that’s a story for another time. Thank you Yaz.” The Doctor said mirroring Yaz and lying on her side. 

“What for?” Yaz asked gently.

“Looking after me, knowing what was wrong. I was panicking back there but you knew what to do straight away. Brilliant Yaz always knowing what to do.” The Doctor said smiling, she held her stomach once more and Yaz reached over and started rubbing her hand in slow circular patterns around the Doctor’s stomach. 

“That feels nice.” The Doctor hummed, she inched closer to Yaz. 

“Can you um…I uh.” The Doctor stuttered on her words. 

“You can tell me.” Yaz said encouragingly. 

“Hold me please?” The Doctor asked and Yaz’s face softened, she nodded.

“Of course I will, turn around Doctor so I can spoon you.” Yaz said and the Doctor scrunched her face.

“Spoon?” She said confused but she followed Yaz’s instructions and when she was lay on her side away from Yaz, she felt warm arms snake around her waist and when she felt Yaz’s body against her back she sighed contently. She found Yaz’s hand and interlocked her fingers with Yaz’s. 

“Oh I like spooning, best day ever. Spooning in Yaz’s bed with Yaz. Amazing.” The Doctor said and Yaz grinned, she snuggled in closer to the Doctor. 

“Get some sleep Doctor, I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

The Doctor didn’t need Yaz to tell her twice, she closed her eyes and fell into an easy sleep still holding Yaz’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt for Thasmin: 13 gets angry whilst facing an enemy and loses sight of her morals. Yaz has to be the one to try and bring her back and calm her down**

**Great prompt by the way! I’m going to choose the latest episode, Kerblam because there was that one moment where Yaz could have been seriously hurt. It’s starting from where we find out Charlie is the one behind it.**

 

Yaz lay still on the ground; she coughed slightly and opened her eyes blearily. Her head was pounding and it felt like she’d been pushed down a flight of stairs, she glanced around her and saw an army of Kerblam robots and Charlie was standing next to them, he had some sort of control in his hand and Yaz knew the control was dangerous. She tried to stand up but couldn’t and she groaned in discomfort when a sharp jolt of pain went through her foot.

“Oh you’re awake just in time!” Charlie said with a sharp smile.

Just as he came over to Yaz, the Doctor ran around the corner with Ryan, Graham, Judy and Jarva. Her eyes widened when she saw Yaz on the floor with Charlie hovering over her, she looked like she was pain but the Doctor didn’t know what pain and all she wanted to do was gather Yaz up in her arms.

“Leave her alone!” The Doctor shouted and Charlie just laughed.

“Can’t do that, her own fault for being so curious and going to check out dispatch anyway it seems that we’re all here. We can get this show on the road!” Charlie said gripping the control.

“Show on the road? What are you talking about?!”

“You see Doctor, all of these robots hold a box containing bubble wrap and nobody can resist popping bubble wrap only this time they’ll die straight after.”

“You’re crazy!” The Doctor said stepping forward.

“Doc…” Graham said standing behind her and the Doctor shrugged him off.

“You need to stop what you’re doing and you need to leave Yaz alone, I’m warning you! I’ve done the nice approach and you haven’t seen the darker side of me, not yet and if you drop the control and let me go to Yaz you won’t need to see it.”

“The damage is already done; I’ve spent months and months perfecting this, I’m not letting anybody stop me now.” Charlie turned to face the robots and the Doctor moved closer to him, she raised her sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Charlie.

“No Doctor!” Yaz called out, she held onto the side that was nearby and lifted herself up and without putting any pressure on her left foot she tried to make her way over to the Doctor. It was too late; whatever the Doctor had done resulted in Charlie falling to the ground. The control slipped from his hand and the Doctor picked it up immediately, she chucked it to Ryan who caught it with ease and then she grabbed Charlie by the t-shirt and it was as if Yaz was seeing a completely different side of the Doctor. The aggression that was on view for everyone to see.

“Stupid boy! I warned you but you didn’t listen did you?” The Doctor said and Charlie looked her in the eyes with disgust.

“I should have killed her when I had the chance earlier on.” Charlie said looking at Yaz who was now right beside the Doctor.

The Doctor raised her hand into a fist, fierce eyes locked onto Charlie’s and she made a sort of growl sound but she felt herself being held back, she glanced to the side of her and saw Yaz gripping onto her arm.

“This isn’t you Doctor, leave him alone!” Yaz pleaded.

“He nearly killed you.” The Doctor said looking back at Charlie.

“But he didn’t, I’m right here. Look at me please.” Yaz said tugging at the Doctor’s arm.

The Doctor faced Yaz and she saw the hurt in her eyes, she closed her eyes and a lone tear ran down her cheek. She let go of Charlie and she put her arm down, she opened her mouth but closed it again and shook her head.

“I’m so sorry.” The Doctor whispered. “I’m sorry.” She repeated to Yaz.

“Let’s get this sorted so we can go back to the Tardis okay?”

The Doctor didn’t say another word to Yaz, she didn’t say a lot to anyone else either. They managed to detonate the bombs put inside the bubble wrap and the army of Kerblam robots were destroyed. Charlie was dealt with by the authorities and before they knew it, they were stood outside of the building ready to go back to the Tardis.

The walk back to the Tardis was awkward; Ryan and Graham stayed with Yaz, they helped support her so she could walk whilst the Doctor walked alone and when they finally made it to the Tardis, the Doctor went inside and disappeared.

“What the hell happened back there?” Ryan said and Graham shook his head.

“No idea, the Doc sort of lost it if it wasn’t for you Yaz I don’t know what would have happened.”

“I need to see her.” Yaz said mainly speaking to the Tardis.

The Tardis made a whirling noise and a set of lights on the ground came up, Yaz knew it was a trail to where the Doctor was.

“Thank you.” Yaz said softly.

“You gonna be okay walking?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah shouldn’t take me long, reckon I’ve just sprained it.” Yaz said and Graham patted her on the shoulder gently as she gingerly made her way through the hallway of the Tardis.

The light stopped outside of a wooden door, Yaz thought about knocking but chose to pull the handle instead and she was mildly surprised when it opened. She pushed the door and walked inside and her heart broke when she saw the Doctor curled up on a bed.

“Doctor.” Yaz called out.

The Doctor wiped her face.

“You shouldn’t be here Yaz.” The Doctor said and she felt a dip on her bed where Yaz had just sat down.

“Please go.” The Doctor said her voice thick with emotion.

“I’m not going anywhere; we need to talk about what happened back there.” Yaz said.

“I lost it.” The Doctor mumbled. “I completely lost it.”

“Why?” Yaz whispered and the Doctor sat up, her eyes were red and puffy and Yaz wondered how long she had been crying for.

“Why? Because I thought you were dead Yaz! I can’t keep you safe and I can’t lose you! When he threatened you, when he said he should have killed you when he had the chance, a fire rose inside of me. Everyone I’ve cared about has gone, everyone I’ve loved they’ve just gone. The pain I hold inside of me it’s too much sometimes and it’s so, so hard not to get attached to another person, someone you’re with every day, someone who shares these adventures. You are brilliant Yaz, you truly are a light in my life that I never want to live without, I just need you to be safe.”

“Doctor I’m okay, I’m here and I’m safe. I knew the risk when I agreed to travel with you it was my decision. I know you can’t always keep me safe, it’s just like when I want to protect you but I can’t I understand and that’s something we’re going to have to work on because I can’t live without you either. But that aggression back there? That wasn’t you and I know it wasn’t you, you need to promise me if you ever feel like that again you find me. You find me and you tell me so I can help.”

“I promise.” The Doctor said finally looking at Yaz.

“Good.” Yaz said, she felt tears building up and she lunged towards the Doctor and wrapped her arms around her in a fierce hug.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor said once more.

“You don’t need to be sorry.” Yaz said gripping onto the Doctor.

The Doctor’s face was nestled into the crook of Yaz’s neck, she inhaled the beautiful smell of Yaz’s shampoo and she instantly felt calm.

“I love you Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor said burying her face deeper, the tears still falling.

“I know I love you too.” Yaz said threading her fingers through the soft blonde hair.

“I love you too.” Yaz whispered holding the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's angst with no happy ending. 
> 
> :(

 

**Prompt 31: “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”**

 

Six months they had been on the Tardis, well Yaz wasn’t quite sure if it was six months or longer since they were always travelling back and forth in time to different galaxies, planets seeing things Yaz could only dream about and it had been happiness that had recently turned a little sour.

Of course Yaz didn’t want to be anywhere else than by the Doctor’s side but that was the problem. Yaz had fallen for the Doctor and she had fallen hard, it hadn’t happened out of the blue Yaz knew what she was feeling and she tried her hardest to not succumb to it but being with the Doctor every day and the way she acted, it was hard!

The Doctor would always tell her how amazing and brilliant she was, she would find reasons to touch her and smile at her and Yaz swore that smile was only shown to her. However, every time Yaz thought they were getting somewhere, they were back at square one. It was stressing Yaz out, it was currently making her unhappy and so a part of her was excited at being back in Sheffield if it was just to clear her mind for a day or two.

Yaz had left the Doctor on the Tardis, promising that she would be back the next day. Graham and Ryan had gone back to the house with the same promise and so after catching up with her family, Yaz had the urge to go out. She didn’t care where she just needed to go and maybe just maybe she could forget about the Doctor if only for one night.

The club was packed, the music was blaring and Yaz stood by the bar. She was on her fourth drink and she could feel the alcohol flowing through her body, she felt drunk and could only put it down to it being a while since she had last had a drink.

“Hey.”

Yaz glanced up and saw a woman standing next to her, her hair was a light blonde colour and it immediately reminded her of the Doctor though this woman’s hair was longer.

Yaz smiled.

“Hi.”

“I couldn’t help but notice you standing here on your own…want to dance?” The woman asked and Yaz found herself nodding and taking the woman’s hand.

She was taken to the dance floor and the woman ran her hands over Yaz’s body, moving in a slow rhythmic motion. Yaz stared into the woman’s eyes, she saw the Doctor staring back at her and before she realised what she was doing she leaned forward and kissed her. Seconds passed before Yaz let go and shook her head.

“I-I’m sorry, I…oh god.” Yaz said touching her lips.

Yaz ran, she ran as fast as she could out of the club and she didn’t stop until she was standing outside of the Tardis. She stood still to catch her breath, the fresh had sobered her up slightly and she knocked on the Tardis door. The door opened and Yaz took a step inside, the lights were dimmed but she could still make out the silhouette of the Doctor who was sitting cross-legged on the floor with her eyes closed. Yaz walked closer and she stumbled slightly and it got the Doctor’s attention, she opened her eyes and stood up.

“Yaz?” The Doctor said worried.

It was only then that Yaz had noticed that she had started crying, she wiped her eyes and looked at the Doctor.

“I can’t do this anymore!” Yaz shouted and the Doctor looked confused and scared.

The Doctor made a few steps towards Yaz and she could smell the alcohol, it wasn’t like Yaz the Doctor thought to get drunk. She looked on with her brows furrowed.

“Can’t do what Yaz?” The Doctor asked with a shaky voice.

“Oh Doctor.” Yaz sighed putting her hands over her face, tears started to fall once more.

“Yaz…talk to me.” The Doctor urged.

“It was you, it was…you. I saw you.” Yaz repeated and the Doctor just listened.

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you!” Yaz said loudly looking directly at the Doctor and the Doctor’s eyes softened.

“Yaz.” The Doctor whispered she opened her arms up and gathered Yaz up and held onto her, she felt Yaz just fall into her.

“My brilliant Yaz.” The Doctor said running her hand up and down Yaz’s back.

Yaz pushed herself of the Doctor.

“You don’t get to call me that!” Yaz said with anger.

“You can’t say things like that to me and expect me to be okay; can’t you see what’s happened?” Yaz said and before the Doctor could say anything, Yaz ran off down the hallway.

The Tardis beeped in quick succession.

“Help me find her.” The Doctor spoke to the Tardis and the Tardis led the way to Yaz’s bedroom.

The door was open and the Doctor peered her head inside, she saw Yaz pulling things out of her drawers and packing them in a bag and the Doctor stepped inside.

“Don’t go.” The Doctor said. “Don’t leave…me” She added.

“My heart can’t take much more.” Yaz said pushing the bag to one side and sitting down on the bed.

“You said you wanted more, more time with me Yaz you can’t leave.” The Doctor said on the verge of begging.

“It hurts too much being around you Doctor let me ask you something, do you love me?” Yaz said finally looking up at the Doctor.

An array of emotions went through the Doctor did she love Yaz? Of course she loved Yaz! The reason why she hadn’t told her was because no matter what had happened in her previous bodies, the kidnappings, the near death experiences, the wars nothing ever compared to loving somebody and losing them in the end. It was always harder on the other person who had to see the regeneration and the Doctor couldn’t do that to Yaz, she couldn’t hurt her like that she had to protect her.

“I…” The Doctor paused and Yaz shook her head, she picked up her bag.

“I’m sorry.” Yaz said walking up to the Doctor; she gave her one last look before she left the room.

The Doctor felt darkness, she looked around the room and it was empty just like how her hearts were feeling right now.

“What have I done?” The Doctor whispered tears falling down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Team TARDIS ends up at a night club (maybe Studio 54 for historical points) and Thirteen/Yaz works up the nerve to drag Yaz/Thirteen to the dance floor.**

 

“Have I got a treat for you lot!” The Doctor exclaimed, her eyes shining with delight.

“What’s that then Doc? Another run in with the killer gigantic wasps?” Graham replied with sarcasm and the Doctor put her hands on her hips.

“I already explained this to you Graham, I must have pulled the wrong lever by accident, this is what happens when I get distracted.” The Doctor said and Yaz smirked.

“Go on then, what is it?” Ryan asked and the Doctor clapped her hands.

“You’re gonna love it, Studio 54! New York City! Oh I went there in one of past bodies and had a great wonderful time, mind you some parts are a bit hazy now but doesn’t matter! A night club, dancing, drinking sound good?”

“Hm it does actually.” Graham said scratching his chin, both Ryan and Yaz nodded and the Doctor grinned.

“Great! Ah well there’s just one thing…it’s the year 1977.”

“Of course it is.” Graham muttered. “We wouldn’t be going to a club in our time now would we.”

The Doctor crouched down, opened a compartment and was rummaging around; the three companions were left in suspense until the Doctor stood up holding a glitter ball? Yaz wondered where she had even got that from.

“Disco time!” The Doctor said with a goofy smile.

“Oh my god.” Ryan said and he turned around and walked towards the Tardis door.

“What?” The Doctor asked and Graham just raised his eyebrows and followed Ryan.

“What?” The Doctor repeated to Yaz who was silently chuckling.

“Nothing Doctor, come on you.” Yaz said grinning.

The Tardis door opened and the four of them stepped outside, the streets were full of people rushing around and the Doctor turned to her team.

“We need outfits.”

“I know just the thing!” Graham said with excitement and the Doctor sighed dramatically, she put her hands deep into her pockets.

“No money.” She said sheepishly and Ryan glanced at Yaz.

“No worries.” Yaz said.

They decided that Graham and Ryan would go together to get some clothes for the night and the same with the Doctor and Yaz. The two men went off and Yaz looked at the Doctor and smiled.

“I’ve never been to New York before you know.” Yaz said as they started walking.

“It’s a fantastic place, very lively if you like that sort of thing. We only have time to go to Studio 54 though but I can promise you Yasmin Khan that I’ll bring you back here.”

Yaz smiled knowing that the Doctor would keep to her promise; she hadn’t let her down in any way since she had met her. There was so much to see and do Yaz thought as they were walking through the streets but she was soon disrupted from her thoughts when they came to a sudden halt and Yaz turned to the Doctor who stopped outside of a clothing shop.

“Here we are!”

Yaz followed the Doctor inside and all she could see around her was patterned dresses, striking colours, miniskirts and platform boots. Oh yes, they were definitely in the 70s. The Doctor told Yaz to have a look around and she would do the same. It didn’t take long for Yaz to find something to wear, it was a jumpsuit, a light orange colour with soft patterns. The sleeves and bottoms flared slightly and Yaz just fell in love with it, she picked up her size and went to try it on. She pulled back the curtain hoping to find the Doctor and ask her opinion on if she looked okay and she scanned the shop but couldn’t find her. She heard someone next to her.

“Doctor?” Yaz called out.

“Give me a minute.” The Doctor said and Yaz stood waiting.

The curtain was pulled back and Yaz opened her mouth, the Doctor was wearing a suit, a suit. Yaz thought she had died and gone to heaven, she looked absolutely breath taking.

“Yaz hello? Are you okay?” The Doctor asked concerned because Yaz hadn’t said a word.

Finally Yaz came out of her trance and she mentally shook her head.

“Too much?” The Doctor asked smoothing the suit.

“Oh god no!” Yaz said then cleared her throat.

“And you look beautiful by the way.” The Doctor said winking and Yaz felt butterflies in her stomach.

They left their new clothes on and Yaz paid for them, the Doctor used her sonic screwdriver to move their old clothes back to the Tardis though Yaz did ask what Graham and Ryan were supposed to do with their clothes but the Doctor said she had it covered. It was already getting dark when they left the shop and the Doctor was getting more excited as they made their way to the nightclub.

“It’s down here!” The Doctor said.

“Hey Doc!” Graham shouted and the Doctor and Yaz turned around and Yaz bit her lip to stop her from laughing.

Graham was wearing a predictable 70s suit, big flares, bold colours and sunglasses. Ryan looked like he’d had the most exhausting day of his life but Yaz thought he looked smart in a classic suit.

“Yes Team Tardis is here and ready to get down with the kids! Oh no, never saying that again I’ll stick with party.” The Doctor said shaking her head.

Glitter was everywhere, lights were flashing and the people around them were happy. Graham went straight to the bar with Ryan, he said hello to every person he passed embarrassing Ryan.

“What a great decade.” The Doctor mused and Yaz had to agree, it seemed great.

“Shall we get a drink?” Yaz asked and the Doctor nodded.

Time went by, Graham had been on the dancefloor and Ryan was busy talking to a woman. The Doctor and Yaz had found a table where they were currently sat at, Yaz was tapping her foot to the beat of the music and the Doctor turned to her.

“Want another drink?” The Doctor shouted motioning a drink sign to Yaz so she could understand her over the music and Yaz nodded.

When the Doctor left, Graham came over and sat down catching his breath.

“You should ask her you know.” Graham said and Yaz furrowed her brows.

“Ask who what?” She replied.

“Ask the Doctor to dance.” Graham said with a knowing smile.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” Yaz said shrugging.

“Yaz I wasn’t born yesterday…ask her.” Graham said reaching over and patting Yaz’ hand. “You won’t be disappointed.”

The Doctor came back with the drinks and placed them on the table, she looked to the dancefloor and then back at Yaz who was growing more nervous by the minute. She wanted to dance with the Doctor more than anything, she even wondered if the Doctor could dance and if she liked dancing but she was also scared, scared of rejection. Suddenly the Doctor had closed in on Yaz and her eyes were sparkling.

“Dance with me Yasmin Khan?” The Doctor whispered and Yaz felt the air leave her lungs, the Doctor was looking at her like she was the most precious item known to the universe and Yaz just nodded. She took the Doctors hand and followed her to the dancefloor when the music stopped and changed to a slow song, of course it did Yaz thought how predictable.

“May I?” The Doctor asked and Yaz nodded, she wasn’t sure what the Doctor was asking but she nodded anyway and when she felt the Doctor’s arms wrap around her body, her legs nearly gave way. She moaned, it was quiet but Yaz was sure the Doctor had heard her especially when the Doctor blushed. Yaz snaked her arms around the back of the Doctor’s neck and they swayed in a tight embrace, it was the closest Yaz had been to the Doctor and she felt complete.

“You really do look beautiful tonight.” The Doctor said smiling softly.

“Not that you don’t look beautiful anyway because you do, you really do. I actually have to stop and gather my thoughts sometimes because of how beautiful you look and oh I’m rambling and saying too much.” The Doctor said shutting her mouth and Yaz broke out into a devilish smile.

“Really Doctor?” Yaz asked stroking her fingertips along the back of the Doctors neck.

“Oh my god.” The Doctor mumbled fluttering her eyes shut.

“Why have we waited so long?” Yaz asked resting her forehead on the Doctor’s shoulder.

“I was afraid of losing you.” The Doctor admitted and Yaz held her.

“You would never lose me, I’m sorry to say you’re stuck with me.” Yaz said, her lips were parted and were so close to the Doctor’s neck all she wanted to do was kiss it.

“I’m not sorry about that.” The Doctor said and oh! Those were lips, lips on her neck. The Doctor couldn’t contain her moan and the sound vibrated throughout Yaz’s body.

“Tardis, we need to get to the Tardis now.” The Doctor said and Yaz agreed, they walked to the table and the Doctor glanced at Graham with flushed cheeks.

“We’re going to the Tardis, stay here have fun.” The Doctor said with a rushed tone and Graham just sat smugly with his arms crossed, he looked at Yaz and they shared a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thasmin prompt(smut): the doctor asks Yaz why she feels butterflies and wetness down below sometimes when she is around her**

The Doctor was in a predicament which had resulted in distancing herself from Yaz. She didn’t want to do it but she was so confused as to what she was feeling especially because these unknown feelings only happened when she was around Yaz. The Doctor hadn’t seen Yaz in a day, she had been locked away in her room telling her fellow companions that she needed some rest time and that they would be back to missions in no time.

The Doctor hadn’t missed the concerned look Yaz had given her.

She needed a custard cream, maybe two! Biscuits always did make her feel better. The Doctor opened the door and sneaked through the hallway, she couldn’t hear any sounds as she walked by that was until she reached the Tardis console room. She could hear tapping, it sounded like a foot tapping and the Doctor could see Yaz leaning against the centre of the Tardis just tapping her foot.

The Tardis beeped sharply and it made Yaz jump, she turned around and found the Doctor staring at her.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Yaz said stepping away from where she was leaning.

“You don’t need to apologise, I’m not interrupting am I? Have a thing about doing that, always in the wrong place at the wrong time, habit.” The Doctor said.

“No Doctor I was just…thinking.” Yaz said moving out of the way so the Doctor could get to the custard cream dispenser.

“Thinking about what? Honestly humans can be so cryptic sometimes. I’m thinking, well that’s good, what about?” The Doctor said scrunching up her face.

“I could say the same thing about you.” Yaz said abruptly and the Doctor looked a bit taken back.

“I know somethings wrong.” Yaz said.

“It’s nothing.” The Doctor said looking away.

“It’s something.” Yaz said resting her hand on the Doctors arm but the Doctor whipped her arm away like it was on fire and Yaz looked at her with wide eyes, she’d never seen that reaction from the Doctor before.

“Are you hurt?” Yaz asked her voice trembling.

“No!” The Doctor said quietly.

“Well then…do you not want me travelling with you anymore?”

The Doctor turned her head immediately to Yaz.

“Of course I want you with me! I mean here!”

“What is it then?” Yaz asked and the Doctor gave a frustrated sigh.

“I’m confused!”

Confused about what?” Yaz asked closing in on the Doctor.

“You can’t stand so close to me.” The Doctor said taking a deep breath.

“Why not? I don’t understand.” Yaz said defeated.

“Because it’s why I’m so confused, I feel things when you’re near. I can’t explain it that well or I’m not sure how to explain it. It was so much easier when I was a man, I can’t remember feeling this confused!” The Doctor said pacing; she stopped in front of Yaz.

“It’s a tingling feeling in my stomach and well you know further down…I know what it means, my head is telling me that I know but I just can’t think of it.” The Doctor sighed.

“You’re aroused.” Yaz said suddenly and the Doctor looked like a lightbulb had been switched on.

“I’m aroused!” The Doctor said a little too loudly and Yaz blushed furiously.

“Doctor…” Yaz said as she moved closer to the Doctor.

“Yeah?” The Doctor replied, tucking strands of her blonde hair behind her ear.

“I feel the same when I’m around you.” Yaz whispered into the Doctor’s ear and Yaz saw her close her eyes and gulp inaudibly.

Yaz reached forward and placed her hand on the Doctor’s hip, she started making small patterns with her finger and the when the Doctor opened her eyes again, they were filled with a fierce desire that Yaz found intoxicating. The Doctor stared at Yaz’s lips, those wonderful lips that looked so soft.

“I want to kiss you.” The Doctor said.

“Do it then.” Yaz said without hesitation.

Soft, warm lips landed upon Yaz’s and everything went silent around her, she was completely lost in the moment. Her mouth seemed to fit perfectly with the Doctors, like this was what they were made to do. She felt the Doctor bite her bottom lip and she moaned softly she wanted more, so much more. When she felt her tongue touch the Doctor’s, she swore her knees nearly gave way but the tight hold from the Doctor meant she wasn’t going anywhere.

Eventually they parted and Yaz could hear heavy breathing from the both, the Doctor’s eyes had gone a shade darker.

“What are feeling?” Yaz asked.

“Wet.” The Doctor said.

“Oh god.” Yaz moaned.

“I always feel wet when I’m around you.” The Doctor added loving the effect this was having on Yaz.

Was the Doctor trying to kill her? Yaz was so sure of it! She wanted nothing else right now apart from the Doctor, something she had only dreamt about ever since she had started travelling with the Doctor.

“Take me to bed.” Yaz said no urged and the Doctor nodded slowly.

The Doctor never did get her custard creams though at least she had  _eaten_ before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was smut-ish I know though I hope you all still liked it!   
> As always my tumblr inbox is open to prompts.
> 
> Chasespero.tumblr


	6. Chapter 6

**Here’s a little prompt: Yaz looking after the doc (post ep/ post dunk) who’s wrists are all bruised and bloody from being tied up**

 

 

The team had just stepped back onto the Tardis; the 17th century hadn’t been all that good to be honest, at least not for the Doctor anyway. Accused of being a witch and being dunked into the water wasn’t part of the plan. Still everyone was okay, everyone was safe and that was the main part.

“Reckon the King liked you.” Graham said nudging Ryan.

“Can’t help that I’m so handsome.” Ryan said and Yaz laughed.

The Doctor pushed a few buttons and pressed down a lever and the Tardis responded with a series of beeps, she looked up and smiled and as she turned back towards her team, she held onto her wrist with her hand, which didn’t go unnoticed by Yaz.

“Where we off to now Doc?” Graham asked.

“Thought we could do with a couple days rest don’t you think?” The Doctor said with a hint of exhaustion.

“Cool! There’s this new game I wanna play.” Ryan said already on his way to the games room.

Graham went to his room and Yaz stayed where she was, she glanced at the Doctor who was looking away from her.

“What’s wrong?” Yaz asked.

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong, fit as a fiddle me!” The Doctor said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster up and it was then that Yaz saw the Doctor’s wrists. Dark bruises had already started to form and Yaz could see bits of dried blood.

“Your wrists Doctor!” Yaz said as she rushed up to the Doctor, she held the Doctor’s wrists in her hands.

“They’re fine.” The Doctor said moving her hands and pulling her coat sleeves over them.

“No it’s not fine and you’re not fine or have you forgotten that you nearly drowned back there?” Yaz said frustrated.

“Like I said I spent some time with Houdini.” The Doctor said and Yaz rolled her eyes.

“Come on.” Yaz said tugging the Doctor’s arm.

“Where are we going?” The Doctor whined, actually whined and Yaz just raised her eyebrow at the Doctor.

“I’m looking after you.” Yaz said.

“But I’m-“

“Fine, I know you keep saying.” Yaz interrupted.

The look in Yaz’s eyes was enough to know that the Doctor wasn’t going to win and it was pointless to carry on saying she was fine. Yaz took them to her bedroom and the Doctor walked gingerly inside, it was clean and massive. Bigger than the Doctor’s room, the Tardis liked Yaz and the Doctor knew that. Yaz went through to the bathroom and the Doctor stayed where she was, she looked around and saw little trinkets lying around from their previous travels, books were lay down on a nearby table and just as the Doctor was about to pick up the books, Yaz came back in with a bowl of water and a small towel.

“Sit.” Yaz said gently and the Doctor sat down on Yaz’s bed.

“Show me your wrists.” Yaz asked with care.

The Doctor shimmied her coat off and slowly lifted her hands to Yaz, they looked sore but then being tied up with ropes and chains would do that. Yaz ran her fingers so gently across the bruises and then put the towel into the water, picked it back up and wrung it out.

“This might be a bit sore.” Yaz said and the Doctor just shrugged, she was so fixated on Yaz right now she wasn’t thinking of anything else.

Yaz wiped the blood away with the towel, the Doctor winced and Yaz looked up to say sorry but the Doctor smiled at her to reassure her. Once Yaz had finished wiping the blood off she put the towel in the bowel and pushed it aside, she took hold of the Doctor’s wrists once more to examine them and without thinking, she placed a kiss on one of the bruises. She paused after doing it, afraid to look up but when she heard the Doctor whisper thank you, she knew it was okay.

Yaz looked up and saw unshed tears in the Doctor’s eyes, she also saw exhaustion and realised that was the reason the Doctor had said they could all do with a rest for a couple of days. The Doctor needed to rest. Yaz lifted the Doctor’s coat off the bed and folded it up on the table; she bent down and took the Doctor’s boots off pushing them to one side. She went round to the other side of the bed and kicked her own shoes off then lay down, the Doctor had already lay down and was facing her.

“Thank you for looking after me Yaz.” The Doctor said quietly and Yaz smiled at her.

“Sometimes you have to be looked after as well, remember that.” Yaz said.

“I will, I’m lucky to have a Yaz who looks after me.”

Yaz smiled, the Doctor was right she would always look after her.

“Always Doctor.”

Yaz moved closer to the Doctor and wrapped her arm around her careful to avoid her wrists and she kissed her forehead.

“Get some rest.” Yaz whispered and the Doctor snuggled into Yaz’s side with a feeling of warmth and protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me here: 
> 
> chasespero.tumblr


	7. Chapter 7

**can you write about Yaz's nan meeting the Doctor again? As Yaz's girlfriend...**

 

They were officially dating.

It hadn’t come as a surprise to Graham or Ryan at all and when the Doctor and Yaz gathered them together and told them, both of them said “About time!” leaving the Doctor and Yaz just looking at one another thinking what just happened?

They were back in Sheffield; it was Ryan’s idea to come back and Graham’s. Ryan wanted to see his dad and Graham; well he wanted to go back to the house…

Yaz hadn’t asked to come back to Sheffield, she was too occupied with the Doctor but when they landed outside of Park Hill, she started to feel excited to see her family and she was sure her mum would be thrilled that she was actually dating somebody!

Ryan and Graham had already left and Yaz was grabbing her leather jacket, she turned to the Doctor who was looking pretty sad.

“Come on.” Yaz said and the Doctor’s eyes lit up.

“I get to meet Yaz’s family again?” The Doctor asked a bounce in her step.

“Of course you do, you’re my girlfriend and my family is your family.” Yaz said and the Doctor stopped.

Yaz looked to the Doctor and saw the tear running down her face.

“I don’t know what to say…I…”

“I’m sure you’ll want to come running back to the Tardis once you get to know them more.” Yaz teased and the Doctor shook her head.

“No Yaz, your family are special. Every single one of them and you should never let them go.” The Doctor said.

“I won’t.” Yaz promised and she kissed the Doctor.

They left the Tardis and walked up to Yaz’s front door.

“Oh my Nani might be here!” Yaz said thinking about when they had travelled back in time.

“Not a word about what happened, just like last time when you went to see her after we came back.” The Doctor said and Yaz nodded.

Najia was standing by the front door as Yaz opened it.

“The wanderer returns.” Najia said with a hint of a smile.

“Hi mum.” Yaz said smiling and she hugged her.

“And the Doctor, fancy see you again.” Najia said raising her eyebrow.

“Hello Yaz’s mum!”

“Najia.”

“Yaz’s mum Najia.” The Doctor said and Najia rolled her eyes.

“Do I get a family hug?” The Doctor asked excited.

Najia looked to Yaz who was urging her to do it and Najia shrugged then gave the Doctor a small hug.

“Brilliant.” The Doctor said and Najia walked off into the living room, Yaz and the Doctor followed her.

Yaz’s dad and Nani Umbreen were sitting down and they both greeted Yaz when they saw her.

“And who’s this?” Umbreen asked.

“This is the Doctor Nani.” Yaz said and Umbreen nodded.

“You look familiar.” Umbreen said and the Doctor cleared her throat.

“Nope familiar me? Not at all.”

Yaz just stared at the Doctor.

“Hm.”

“Probably from a previous life.” The Doctor said with a nervous laugh and Yaz’s eyes went wide, she glared at the Doctor not quite believing what she had just said.

“A word in the kitchen Yaz.” Najia said and Yaz looked at the Doctor.

“I’ll just be a minute.” Yaz said and the Doctor nodded.

When Yaz left the room, Umbreen lifted a plate of biscuits in the direction of the Doctor and the Doctor grinned. She went and sat down next to Umbreen, took a biscuit and quietly ate it.

In the kitchen, Najia was leaning against the side with her arms crossed.

“Before you ask mum-“

“You’re dating aren’t you?!” Najia asked and Yaz sighed.

“Yes I am.”

“I knew it!” Najia said with a clap of her hands.

“It’s her isn’t it?” Najia asked and Yaz nodded.

“Hakim!” Najia shouted and Yaz groaned she hurried after her mum who was already in the living room.

The Doctor was making a biscuit tower, an actual biscuit tower and as Yaz watched her do it with the amount of concentration in her face, it made her love her even more. Her Nani Umbreen was just watching on with fascination and so was her dad.

“Hakim!” Najia said once more and he turned his attention towards his wife.

“Yaz here has something to tell you.” Najia said nudging Yaz, it was then that the biscuits decided to fall and clatter onto the plate. The Doctor looked up with a sheepish smile and apologised but Yaz just grinned.

“Well go on Yasmin.” Najia said her eyes filled with delight.

“Me and the Doctor, we’re seeing one another.” Yaz said glancing at her dad then to the Doctor who was staring at her so softly.

“That’s great news my little star.” Hakim said using the nickname he had for Yaz when she was younger.

“Nani?” Yaz said when Umbreen hadn’t said anything.

“I knew the moment you brought her into this house, my Yasmin you have never brought another person back here before and I could tell by looking into your eyes as well. You are happy.” Umbreen said and Yaz nodded whilst blinking back tears.

“You are happy and I can see that, that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.” Umbreen added and Yaz went over and hugged her, she whispered thank you.

“Oh I love families! They’re great aren’t they?” The Doctor said brightly.

“Who’s up for a family dinner?” Najia asked, the Doctor raised her hand in the air and Yaz shook her head laughing.

Yaz was happy, so happy probably the happiest she’d ever been. There was no stress from work; there was no abuse from drunken people on a Friday night. No, there wasn’t anything of that anymore, instead she was travelling the universe with the Doctor, this beautiful being and seeing things she had only dreamed of, she was in love


	8. Chapter 8

**Are you taking prompts? I would really love a thasmin one where yaw is sick and tries to hide it but obvs Doc notices and fluff and cuddles happen**

They had arrived at the planet Agratis. The Doctor had been talking about it non-stop for the past half an hour and Graham was growing a little tired.

“It’s got the most beautiful jewel known to the universe, the Jewel of Fawton.” The Doctor said enthusiastically.

“Honestly, it’s one of a kind, so beautiful almost as beautiful as…Yaz.”

“What?” Ryan said and Graham looked as though he wasn’t quite sure what the Doctor had said.

“Yaz, where is she?” The Doctor asked.

“Oh! Don’t know, haven’t seen her all morning must be in her room still.” Ryan said.

“Strange…she’s normally up by now.” The Doctor said.

“I’ll go check on her.” She added. “And don’t get into any trouble whilst I’m gone!”

Ryan and Graham shared a knowing smirk and they darted towards the Tardis door. Meanwhile the Doctor was trying to find Yaz’s room.

“Now isn’t the time to play games!” The Doctor said to the Tardis in frustration the Tardis laughed, actually laughed and the Doctor huffed. Eventually the Tardis gave in and the Doctor was stood outside Yaz’s bedroom door. She knocked on the door and a gruff voice said come in, the Doctor peeked her head round the door and saw Yaz in bed, she blushed.

“Um, hello Yaz I was just wondering if you’re joining us today? Agratis remember. The most beautiful jewel!”

“Of course I remember.” Yaz said sleepily.

“Well it’s nearly the afternoon…”

“What?!” Yaz said taking the covers off her the Doctor looked away.

“I’ll leave you to it, yep I’ll be outside just ah waiting.” The Doctor rambled.

“Kay,” Yaz mumbled and the Doctor shut the door.

Minutes later the door opened and Yaz stood there. The Doctor stared at her, something wasn’t right, she looked out of sorts. Her hair was sticking up (any other time it was neatly done.) she hadn’t got her jacket on fully and she looked exhausted.

“Are you okay?” The Doctor asked.

“Mhm fine.” Yaz said quietly.

The Doctor wasn’t convinced but she knew Yaz held a stubborn streak sometimes and instead of arguing with her, she walked her out of the Tardis.

“Let’s go find the boys.” The Doctor said and Yaz nodded.

The Doctor caught sight of Graham by a nearby market stand, it was selling food, brightly coloured and in various shapes. The Doctor watched Graham for a few seconds but then came running up beside him.

“I wouldn’t eat that if I were you.” The Doctor said and Graham held the purple bell shaped fruit in his hand.

“It’ll turn you purple.” The Doctor said shrugging.

“Eh?” Graham said.

“Oh yeah, funny story actually! Involves me, Shakespeare and his wife Anne who was the unfortunate one. Had a right laugh about it though, good sense of humour them two. Wore off eventually, didn’t put that in the history books did they?” The Doctor said chuckling and Graham put the fruit down.

“Thought you were getting Yaz?” Graham asked.

“I was, she’s right here.” The Doctor said as she turned around but couldn’t see Yaz.

“What is going on?” The Doctor muttered.

She looked around and saw Yaz bent over coughing, she looked like she was in pain and the Doctor rushed over to her with Graham close behind.

“Yaz?” The Doctor said concerned.

“I’m alright.” Yaz said taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes.

“No you’re not.” The Doctor said.

“It’s just a cold, it’ll pass.” Yaz said followed by another coughing fit.

“I’m taking you back to the Tardis.” The Doctor insisted and for once Graham agreed with the Doctor.

“Go explore, this planet is beautiful and shouldn’t be missed. I’ll take Yaz back, come back in a few hours or so.” The Doctor said to Graham and nodded with a smile, he went off to find Ryan.

“Please Doctor, I know how excited you were about coming here. I don’t want you to miss it because of me.” Yaz said with a croaky voice.

“Yaz we can come back here whenever we want, you should have told me you were sick I wouldn’t have minded.” The Doctor said putting her arm around Yaz’s waist supporting her.

“I’m sorry.” Yaz murmured.

“You don’t need to be sorry, come on let’s get you back in bed and I’ll look after you.”

Yaz smiled at the Doctor, she was a marvel really and Yaz had to ask herself how she became this lucky to have this warm, compassionate time lord by her side.

They got back to the Tardis and back to Yaz’s room, the sight of her bed made Yaz sigh contently, she felt the Doctors arm come away from her waist and she threw her jacket to the side and climbed into bed. The Doctor was standing there watching her.

“Do you need anything?” The Doctor asked.

“Lie with me?” Yaz replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

The Doctor was expecting a request for a cup of tea or some medication but it seemed Yaz just wanted comfort and the Doctor was never one to refuse Yaz. She took off her signature coat, placed it down to one side and got into the bed next to Yaz.

Yaz turned so she was facing the Doctor and she smiled at her but she coughed again and the Doctor was immediately there.

“Do you need a drink?” The Doctor asked.

“No thank you, I just need you.” Yaz said quietly and the Doctor moved closer so she could hold Yaz.

“Yasmin Khan…” The Doctor said running her fingers through Yaz’s dark hair.

“You’ve always had me.” The Doctor said kissing the top of her head.

“I’m tired.” Yaz said.

“Get some rest.” The Doctor said.

“I don’t want to forget this though.”

“You won’t, whenever you need me Yaz I’ll be here.” The Doctor said softly.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” The Doctor said, she lay her head on the pillow with Yaz in her arms and she followed the rhythmic pattern of Yaz’s chest rising and falling.


End file.
